


Just Another Sunset

by orphan_account



Category: Prison Break, Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean has his self esteem issues.  It is always hard for him to believe that he is also worthy enough.  It is Sam who tries to make him see the Dean he sees.  But in that process,  he slipped sometging that might change the dynamic of their relationship.In the process they met a new family,  and they became a part of their lives.  Its a story of love,  friendship and families.P. S.  - supernatural readers can read it independently, without watching prison break.  But Prison Break fans cannot read the story without watching Supernatural,  because there will be more canon ref from SPN.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please give kudos or leave a comment.

Sam was sitting on the bench all alone looking distantly at the cheering crowd of his classmates. It was the last day of this semester, definitely worth celebrating, at least that's what the normal students do, right? But he was never one of them. It's better to say, he never bothered to be one. He thought he could be though. That's what he was thinking, while leaving his "home" behind. But then he came here, joined the crowd. laughed with them, pretended to be worried over the syllabus, not about saving his own dear life for a change. It felt good at the beginning. The trivialities of the whole thing, he was quite amused when the only thing he had to worry about was the syllabus and studies. But sometimes, an image of a bloodied face came in front of his eyes, and he literally gasped to breathe. It was like waking up with a jolt from a nightmare(?)!  
At nights, when he was on his bed, he craved to hear the familiar heartbeat. someday, the urge to just pick up the phone and hit Dean's number was too much to bear. Today though it was different. He did not has a conventional childhood, he never had his father to be proud of his achievements then. But throughout his childhood, even when he told Dean, that his essay was appreciated in class, the pride in his eyes was enough to tighten Sam's chest with something unknown to him. He just wanted to see those eyes shining with silent pride again.  He just wanted to be the one to make Dean proud again.  

He felt his eyes started to sting.  He was fumbling with his phone.  Just one call.  He needed to hear Dean's voice - one year was too long to be without him.  

Just then his phone rang startling him out of his stupor. 

\- Hello -

\- Sammy -

\- Dad!  

He did not know how to respond.  Its one fucking year.  And now his dad who told him to never come back in the first place was calling him.  How the hell should he react!  But he did not have to think much.  The next sentence was enough. 

\- Sammy - it was the hunt - it was a vampire nest - 

Why was dad sounding so much unlike him?  Why was he rambling? 

\- Dad what happened? 

Hr panicked. Did Dean hurt himself?  Is he injured badly? 

\- Son,  your brother was so brave - 

\- Dad! 

\- he fought till end.  He fought so hard -

Dad's voice cracked. 

Sam could feel the air around him is thinning.  There isn't enough to breathe 

\- DEAN!!! 

He screamed. 

He was covered in sweat.  And there was a familiar hand petting his hair

" Sammy - Sammy - please wake up.  Just a nightmare! I am right here brother.  C'mon, look at me Sammy"

"D'n", he almost whispered.  He risked opening his eyes.  And there - just in front of him was his brother - his life - waiting for him to wake up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was totally drenched in sweat. It seemed like he was not totally out of his nightmare yet. Dean was sitting beside him, rubbing his hand gently on his back. That used to soothe Sam when he was a kid. Dean hoped it worked still. Sam's eyes were looking blankly at him. As if his brain refused to work. Dean was wondering if he should ask about his nightmare. In their line of work nightmare is nothing uncommon. They usually don't talk about those. But tonight Sam is acting differently.

\- Sam - what is it?  You're still not looking well.  Do you want to talk about it? 

Dean was not so sure about it.  This talking thing was totally his brothers area.  He was no better than a toddler with limited communication skill there.  But he should try - shouldn't he? 

Sam sighed audibly. 

\- No,  not really. 

\- Oh - ok.  Do you want me to stay here for a few more minutes? 

Sam looked at Dean with something in his eyes,  that Dean could not recognize.  But his grip on Dean's shirt  tighter. Dean took that as a yes.  He leaned back a little bit. Sam adjusted himself so that now his head was placed on Dean's chest.  His eyes are still open. Dean closed his own eyes and ran his fingers through Sam's hair. 

Dean was not sure how long they were lying like that.  But suddenly he was aware of the wetness near his chest.  OK.  That's it.  Whatever may be the reason,  he was definitely not going to let Sam hurt like this. No one can hurt his Sammy - not even the stupid fucking nightmare. 

\- Sammy - what is it little brother? Please talk to me.  

Sam just shook his head and tried to hide his face in Dean's shirt. His chest was feeing so tight it was almost impossible to breathe.  

\- Don't hide from me Sammy.  Please - 

Dean's voice was so hurt.  He was pleading.  And Sam being Sam,  can never ignore that pleading tone of his brother. 

\- Dean, when I was in Standford,  

Sam started.  He could feel Dean flinch. 

\- Everyday,  when I was in college,  I tried so hard to be present there totally,  you know?  But there was always a part of me that was scared like hell, so damn scared that I would get a call sometime telling me something bad happened to you.  I tried to bury the fear deep inside.  Because I knew,  if I allow it, it would eat me.  The fear of losing you without even being close to you was enough to kill me.

Somedays,  the fear was so overwhelming,  that I could not bear it.  I tried to call you.  But then a chilling thought would numb me,  that if I call,  and nobody picks up the call or someone else picks it up to tell me that he found the phone somewhere - what would I do?  Where would I find you? 

 

Dean was so shocked to hear Sam saying these things,  that he forgot how to react in the first place. 


	3. Slip of mind!

Right at that moment Dean was speechless.  He never thought that Sam felt like this,  of course he knew that Sam also loves him a lot.  But somehow,  in his own twisted guilt ridden mind,  he had an idea that all that overpowering love and affection he felt for his little brother,  it was an one sided thing.  He never thought that it could be reciprocated.  

The thought might had shown on his face.  Because the next thing he heard was a sound of laughter.  Sam laughed,  it was that odd sad broken kind of laughter that no one would ever want to hear. 

His face was so grim and so deeply broken that Dean's heart almost stopped. 

-"How could you ever thought Dean,  that I might not feel the same way about you?  Even after all these years?  Why is it so hard to believe Dean? "

\- "No - no Sammy,  it was not that -"

\- " No?  Then tell me Dean,  what am I doing wrong that you cannot feel loved the same way I feel with you? "

Truly speaking,  this time Dean did not have any answer.  Because,  Sam literally followed him to hell and back,  and he was there with him in every darkness,  he threw away his every chance of having a normal life to be with him in this god awful battle. Yet it never occurred to him that Sam could possibly feel the same all consuming love for him!  

\- " No Sammy,  it's not you,  just me.  I always thought I don't deserve your that.  My whole life - it is nothing but a never ending list of mistakes -"

\- "just stop there Dean.  JUST STOP! How can you NOT see it!  Dean - you are the most selfless person I have ever seen - "

Sam put a hand just above Dean's heart ever so softly.  Dean simply closed his eyes to soak the moment with his soul.  Then Sam spoke, with a voice almost reverent-

-" and beneath all those rough and ruthless charade you put on for the world to see,  you have the softest and kindest heart here - it is your heart that I fell in love with"

And then he froze - both of them froze actually.  Oh my God - what had he done. He couldn't un-say it now.  He could notlook at Dean - how could he see the hatred in those eyes? A lone tear fell from his eye.  He stood up and bolted out of the room.  Dean was too shocked to react.  He could not process the whole thing until he heard the door banged shut! 

It would be a long night. 


	4. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam made a new friend.

Sam was totally exhausted! 

He left home once,  to save Dean from his all consuming love.  He knew if he stayed any longer,  Dean would see that in his eyes.  His brother has that uncanny power to read him like a open book.  

So he left,  left his heart , left his home,  left his refuge. 

Then he tried.  Tried hard to live a NORMAL life.  It was that 24 th January,  some folks of his college were celebrating a girl's birthday.  He had to wish her happy birthday!  Because saying those words on that very day was important.  He said those words deliberately avoiding "to you" or "Jessica". He said just a simple "Happy Birthday ". And briefly closed his eyes. 

That was the first day. Then he noticed Jess had those green eyes. Looking at those eyes,  he could lose himself. Those forest green wasn't forbidden any more. 

He tried and tried to love Jess whole heartedly,  but he forgot he left his heart somewhere else.  He cried a lot after Jess'death. But his tears were of guilt,  he felt like he used Jess,  only as a substitute - though he tried to love her - he always knew,  trying is not loving. 

 

After all these years,  when finally they were brothers again,  Sam has this urge to never let Dean out of his sight again.  But as always,  luck betrayed him.  He said the only thing that could destry everything he had. 

He was sitting at tgis clumsy dim bar.  He was almost like a shell of human being,  when he heard a voice

-"You lost something? "

Sam startled from his thought.  There was a guy,  with shaved head,  and piercing blue eyes.  The guy was much older that him. Experience had it's mark on his face.  Yet, that enhanced his beauty. His voice was rich,  unique. 

Sam nodded. 

The man smiled at him, and he immediately knew that except his brother,  there was no man more beautiful than this guy.  But there is a trace of sadness lingering on his face. He stretched his hand

"Michael - you? "

\- " I am Sam"

"Do you want to talk about it? "

"No,  not really"

"You know,  sometimes it is much easier to get it all out.  You looked broken.  And believe me,  I know that look.  Who knows,  may be I can help you somehow "

"why do you want to help me Michael?  You don't even know me! "

" I try to help people,  you know.  That's my nature.  Also,  there were times when I couldn't help my nearest ones...  So I try...  Anyway,  what about you? "

"I don't know how to explain my situation "

"why don't you start from the beginning? "

"that Is funny, you know? Because,  I had no idea where the beginning was! Probably it started when I was born. I have an elder brother,  who practically raised me"

At this point Michael looked genuinely surprised! 

-" When I asked your story I never imagined,  the first sentence you would utter would be the beginning line of my story!  My brother Lincoln, Linc was the one who raised me!"

Now that sentence made Sam look at this person with new light. He would understand.  He saw Michael 's eyes softening when he was saying Lincoln's name. 

Can he trust this person with more?  Somehow,  he had a feeling that this guy would be his friend. 

"Please go on, " Michael said earnestly. 

"would you mind going out of this gloomy place? Because if I start talking about Dean,  it would take hours,  and I don't want to talk about Dean in this gloomy shabby room. You want to hear about Dean?  Let's sit somewhere bright, because,  that is how my brother is.  He can light up any dark room by just walking into it"

Sam was already feeling much lighter and happier just getting a chance to talk about his brother. 

He will tell Michael about Dean - he had a feeling that he would understand. 

Michael smiled. 

"I have a wife and a son.  We are new here.  We could sit in some restaurant if it wasn't this late.  But its already too late.  You can come with me.  Anyhow,  it seems a better choice than this bar,  and Sara will be glad to meet you.  Come on"

Sam had a feeling that he was safe with this guy.  

_I am with a friend.  Safe and sound.  Don't wait for me.  Need some time please._

he sent a quick text to Dean, and followed Michael. 

 


	5. Sam Meets the Scofields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was surprised to hear from Sam at alk. On the other hand, Sam met the family of his new friend.

Dean was staring at the message. He read it the first time. But it was hard to believe.

There was only one thing that made him special to himself,  that is,  he knew Sam.  But it is as if today the whole universe is trying to prove him wrong.  At first,  Sam said those words to him,  comforing,  soothing his guilt ridden heart.  It was like a dream,  too good to be true. For him it was hard to believe.  Though he doesn't know why it is so hard for him to believe,  as Sam pointed out rightfully,  he did nothing to give him the opposite impression.  Still he never believed that Sam could ever need him like he needs Sammy.  Can you blame him?  Sam left him,  without sparing a glance to him.  Then he fell for Jess (he is not jealous, mind it!  Of course he wanted a happy apple pie life for Sam.).  Standford was everything Sam could want - it was everything Sam truly deserve.  At least he thought so.  

But then Sam said that dreadful sentence! And Sam meant it - Dean can at least feel that. So,  it is clear that for the last -- sorry,  how long is it? Anyway,  for the last many years,  Sam did not let him see those feelings in his eyes - and damn him,  he was blind! 

It was like a blow to his head! 

He came to his sense,  when Sam banged the door shut! 

He can understand that one needs some space just after confessing years long love( very non brotherly)  for one's sibling to that sibling only! 

He can feel the horror that Sam must have felt. But he is scared,  scared to death.  He did not get a chance to tell Sam that he cannot remember a time when he was not in love with Sammy! 

He tried a few times to call Sam, all went to voicemail. But suddenly after three hours,  he got Sammy's text!  What the hell! He clearly did not get the part with "friend". They are living in this bunker for a few years,  but never met any 'friend' here. He would think something was wrong.  But the next sentence was a proof that Sammy was indeed not drunk. 

He needed space,  some time,  that he could give him.  But for that he needs to know that Sammy won't do anything wrong,  he is safe. 

So he called Sam again. 

 -"Sammy"

\- Dean (sigh)  - Dean,  I am sorry.  I know what I said earlier ws wrong, and I am a freak -

\- Sammy listen, just stop there.  You're not a freak,  because I know the exact feeling.  But Sam you must understand,  we can never act on that feeling,  Sam.  You need to understand that -

\- Dean,  believe me,  I know.  Just don't hate me.  

\- Sammy - You must know by now that I can never hate you

\- yeah - yeah - I think I know that.  Dean,  I just need a little more time before I face you again.  Would you mind giving me that? 

\- just promise me,  you will be safe Sammy.  Be safe.  Be happy. 

\- I promise you,  I will be safe.  Don't worry about that Dean.  And I told you about a friend,  remember?  I am staying tonight with his family. So I will be safe,  Dean.  I won't do anything stupid.  Good night Dean. 

* * *

 

Sam slid the mobile in his pocket.  He was standing by the street light. He looked around  - and found Michael standing at a little distance,  waiting for him.  He came back when he saw Sam ended the call.  But he didn't say word about the call. 

A few minutes later,  Sam was standing in front of a humble house,  with a few maple trees around it. The house looked small and warm. Before Michael could ring the doorbell,  a beautiful woman opened the door and greeted Michael,  and then ahe noticed her. She looked questioningly at Michael. 

\- Sara,  this is Sam,  Sam - meet my wife Sara. 

\- nice to meet you ma'am

\- you can call me Sara. Please do come in - it's chilly out there.!

They went inside,  and the house was as warm as Sam expected! 

There was a photograph of a little boy just above the fireplace. 

\- your son? 

Sam noticed just a flash of pain fleeting over Michael's face,  it was gone as faster.  It was so brief that normal people wouldn't even notice it.  But he grew up with Dean,  so he kind of became an expert of reading behind the mask! 

He looked at Sara,  she was now staring at Michael,  she looked like she forgot all about Sam. She looked away biting her bottom lip.

Somehow Sam suddenly realized that coincidentally he found a family that is almost as fucked up as theirs!

\- Yes - its our son Mike!  He is asleep now.  You can meet him tomorrow morning.

Sara's voice suddenly broke his stupor! 

Its sometimes later,  when Sam realized that he had already made himself quite at home there. He found himself talking about Dean's favourite leather jacket... It was so refreshing to talk about Dean so freely to somebody. 


	6. Coming Home

Sam was talking about Dean, their childhood, the impala...  
Michael and Sara are listening intently. He had some friends before, he had Jess, he had Amelia, but everytime he was scared to share anything about himself,  even with Jess,  it was never like that!  But he doesn't know why exactly he is talking like this in front of them. 

It is comforting.

He doesn't know for how long he was talking. 

Hours of talking and listening,  but not a single moment was boring.  When they were done talking,  the fire was long gone,  the darkness of the night was thinning,  they were still in the drawing room. And Sam was feeling like he had known all of them for years,  even though he had never seen Lincoln,  it seemed like he knew him for years . The pain in Michael's eyes was not stranger to him any more! 

And suddenly he felt an ache in his heart,  just to see Dean again.  He knew,  he told him that he needed some time.  But without Dean beside him it felt terribly wrong! 

He was not sure,  if his eyes became wet or not.  He put his head in his hands.  Then he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder.  

"So,  does Dean know about your feeling? "

Sam was so shocked hearing Michael's words,  that he almost choked!

"-wh-what??!!! How do you know that?  I didn't say anything about THAT! "

Now this time,  its Sara who talked, 

-" Sam, we both felt earlier, in fox river phase, that,  we should not fall in love with this other person! We have our own reasons,  but nevertheless,  we know the 'hopeless lover' look. And your face is kind of a poster of that - more over,  truly speaking,  if somebody loves someone like Dean loves you,  I don't think there is any human soul that can resist falling in love with him!"

 - Do you think Dean loves me like I do? 

\- Seriously Sam!  This man died for you, several times,  went to hell for you,  had been tortured for you!  And you have to ask this! 

Michael sounded almost fed up.

\- No, not like that.  Of course I know that.  I mean like romantically, you know?  Even though,  its not like that,  my feelings are just physical for him!  It is simply the fact that after having Dean in my life,  no love will ever be enough for me.  It is either him,  or no one.  Because, I don't think any person can love me more than he does,  romantic or not! "

And the moment Sam finished the sentence,  he felt that he said the ultimate truth of his life.  And it is so simple that he felt like a fool to not see it before. 

Dean's love in any form will be always more than enough for him. It hit him hard.  He needs to talk to Dean,  like Right Now!

-would you like me to give you a lift to your home? 

\- Michael!  You're a God sent,  you know that? 

He hugged Michael too hard. Sam heard Sara almost giggled. 

\- Atta boy!  

She said in a jovial voice. 

\- Bye Sara!  It was a wonderful night. Thanks to both of you.

\- Only thanks won't work dear!  Please bring Dean with you next time.  Hey,  why don't we have a dinner here tomorrow evening?  Both of you are invited. 

\- I would love to.  But at first I need to sort everything out with Dean.  I will definitely call you once everything is sorted,  ok? I just hope that Dean... 

\- oh please! Dean can never 'not love' you! 

\- you are saying it like you literally know him. 

\- you know what Sam,  the strangest thing is that I feel like I know him... 

Michael also smiled at Sara's words. Then he looked at Sam and said,

"you need to take a leap of faith,  Sam.  Believe me,  it will worth it."

Sam felt his throat tightened.  For the first time after Bobby,  he actually felt like there is someone they can turn to.  

 

* * *

 

When Sam entered the batcave,  it was five in the morning.  He made sure not to make any noise.  The last thing he wanted was to wake his brother up. The light of the library hall was still on. He saw Dean fast asleep on one of the chairs. There's a half empty beer bottle beside him.  It is clear that the bottle was not the first one.  Even in sleep,  Dean's face was so distorted with pain that Sam felt a sharp pang in his heart. 

God,  why the hell did he leave in the first place!  He could not help himself from going beside his brother's  sleeping form. He touched his cheek almost in benediction. 

\- S'my?? 

Dean was half asleep.

Sam could not reply.  He just threw his arm around Dean,  and tried to melt himself with Dean's skin.  A sob ripped out of him.  He was shaking with emotions.  And he couldn't get enough of his brother. 

Now Dean became completely awake.  A crying Sammy always sends him emergency signal.  So Dean now is completely in his Big Brother mode. 

\- Shh - shh Sammy!  What is it?  Sammy,  brother,  please tell me,  what happened? 

Sam just shook his head,  still unable to talk. He did not know, what made him so overwhelmed with emotions.  Its Just that,  when he saw Dean sleeping on the chair looking like that broken and lost, something just clicked inside him and he realised that he couldn't control his sobs any more!

 - Sammy,  you are scaring me!  Please talk to me

\- Dean,  please just promise me that you won't leave me - come whatever.

\- Sammy,  where would I go!  Now,  please please talk. 

Dean's shirt was completely wet with his tear. He looked at Dean with his tear stained face,  and for the first time in his life,  he closed the little gap between them and planted a lightest kiss on Dean's lips!

 

 


End file.
